In recent years, a vehicle such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle equipped with a motor for driving the vehicle and a battery for driving the motor has been actively developed as an environmentally-friendly vehicle.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-194015 (Patent Document 1) discloses a charge control device for charging a battery mounted in an electric vehicle. The charge control device receives an input of the detected value of each of an abnormality detection sensor and a current sensor. When determining that the battery normally operates, the charge control device feeds back the value of the current sensor so as to adjust a power control unit to supply an optimum charging current to the battery for performing charging. In the event of detection of the state where the battery should not be charged, such as a state where an abnormality occurs in the battery or the battery is fully charged, the electric power output from the power control unit is adjusted such that the detected value of the current sensor is approximately equal to 0. Accordingly, the electric power supplied to the fan and the like operating when an abnormality occurs in the battery is directly supplied from the charge control device, but not discharged from or supplied to the battery having an abnormality or fully charged.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-194015